Me haces tanto bien
by Sonia Granger Potter
Summary: Harry, Hermione, la Casa de los Gritos, su primera vez, accidentes y problemas por el camino, ¿lograrán Harry y Hermione llevar a cabo su encuentro romántico sin más complicaciones?


¡Hola!

Aquí vengo con otra historia. En realidad ya la había publicado, pero los administradores la borraron porque uno de mis lectores vio que llevaba la letra de una canción y me "denunció" a los administradores y por consiguiente me borraron la historia, pero bueno, he quitado la canción y vuelvo a subir la historia y creo que ahora no infringe ninguna norma ni nada por el estilo.

Por si a alguien le interesa, la canción se titulaba "Me haces tanto bien" de Amistades Peligrosas.

Esta vez Billiwig nos propuso los siguiente:

_**LA PRIMERA VEZ DE HARRY Y HERMIONE**_

_**REQUISITOS Y ACLARACIONES:**_

_- Cuando digo primera vez... no me refiero a que sean vírgenes (pueden serlo los dos, uno o ninguno), me refiero a que es la primera vez de ellos juntos... ¿me explico?_

_- Tiene que ser necesariamente en la casa de los gritos, pero no hace falta que sean estudiantes..._

_- Tiene que ser muy accidentado (ejem. se les rompe la pata de la cama) es un ejemplo, no tienen que hacerlo necesariamente en la cama_

_- No es necesario que conteis hasta el final, me conformo con unos preliminares accidentados y unos puntos suspensivos en el momento decisivo (pero obviamente ... con final mejor)_

_- Tiene que llevar una canción_

Y se que está mal que yo lo diga, pero me encanta lo que he escrito, creo que esta junto con la de "Fiebre" son dos de las mejores historias que he escrito, y se que está mal que lo diga, pero me da igual una tiene que hacerse propaganda de vez en cuando ;)

Por cierto, lo mío no son los títulos y si uso una canción suelo poner al fic el mismo título de la canción.

Título del fic: Me haces tanto bien

Harry subía por las escaleras comidas por las carcomas a paso inseguro, no entendía nada, había recibido una nota de Hermione esa mañana que lo citaba esa noche, a las diez en la casa de los Gritos. Eso era raro, si Hermione quería hablar con él no tenía más que decírselo e irían a buscar alguna aula vacía en el castillo o la sala de los requisitos, no tenían porque quedar en la casa de los Gritos.

"En fin, que se le va hacer, si Hermione quiere que nos encontremos aquí, pues aquí nos vamos a encontrar."

A medida que subía las escaleras un luz tenue le iluminaba el camino, la luz procedía de la habitación y salía por las rendijas de la vieja y destartalada puerta. Despacio la abrió.

- Hola Hermione, recibí tu no… - se quedó mudo y con la boca abierta de par en par. En el momento en que entró por completo a la habitación su cabeza fue incapaz de pensar y su garganta incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

La habitación estaba rodeada de velas e incienso para disimular el olor a viejo y humedad de la casa, la cama estaba hecha con sábanas de seda blancas y una suave música romántica llenaba la habitación, pero lo que realmente le dejó sin palabras fue la figura que se encontraba en medio de la habitación.

Hermione.

Hermione con el pelo suelto y medio revuelto, iluminada solo por la luz de las velas que la hacían parecer casi etérea, una diosa a los ojos del chico. Hermione vestida solo con una camisa vieja y grande que le llegaba justo por debajo de la cintura, tapando lo justo y necesario para permitirle a Harry imaginar lo que ocultaba, un camisa con los tres primeros botones desabrochados, mostrándole a Harry el cuello y el inicio del pecho. La camisa que llevaba le resultaba familiar, y fue cuando vio una mancha de color rosado en uno de los bordes de la camisa, que la reconoció como suya, y entonces comprendió que no había perdido la camisa heredada de su primo y manchada de mermelada de fresa, si no que Hermione se la había cogido y, desde ese momento, Harry decidió que ella se la podía quedar, que le quedaba mejor a ella que a él y que se convertiría en su prenda favorita a partir de ese momento.

- Cierra la boca o te entraran moscas. – le dijo Hermione con una media sonrisa tímida.

-…ta. – terminó Harry la frase que estaba diciendo cuando llegó. Todavía sin poder creerse lo que pasaba se acercó un poco a Hermione, la pregunta ¿Qué ocurre? Estaba tan clara en sus ojos, que no tuvo que pronunciarla para que Hermione le diera una respuesta.

- Llevamos más de un año saliendo Harry, y ha sido el más maravilloso de mi vida, te amo, y lo sabes. – Ella sonrió y Harry le correspondió el gesto, terminando la distancia entre ambos para abrazarla y besarla tiernamente.

- Yo también te amo, pero ¿a que viene esto Hermione?

- Pero… pero desde hace unos meses, hemos intentado avanzar en nuestra relación pero siempre ocurre algo que nos lo impide, y no me mires con esa cara que sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero.

Ambos sonrieron, pero era una sonrisa frustrada. Hermione tenía razón. Llevaban saliendo desde inicios del curso pasado y durante las últimas vacaciones de verano, su relación había subido de nivel, pero por causas ajenas a su voluntad siempre se quedaban a medio camino.

Primero fue en la Madriguera, vale que no era el mejor lugar, pero los Weasley habían ido a visitar a un familiar y Harry y Hermione se habían quedado solos en la casa, habían pasado un día maravilloso, y por la tarde ambos de encontraban en la habitación de Hermione tumbados en la cama tranquilamente hablando hasta que empezaron a besarse y la pasión los consumió y se apoderó de ellos, Hermione ya se encontraba sin camisa y se peleaba para sacarle a Harry la suya cuando oyeron a la señora Weasely anunciar su llegada, se detuvieron de inmediato y se vistieron rápidamente.

A esa le siguieron a lo largo del verano y de lo que llevan de curso a Remus Lupin en Grimmauld Place llamando a la puerta de la habitación de Harry para hablar con él, a Ginny entrando de improvisto y llorando a la habitación donde anteriormente hubiera permanecido Buckbeak y que en ese momento ellos habían tomado como nido de amor, a Ron pillándoles a punto de darle esquinazo en el cuarto de requerimientos unas 10 o 12 veces, todo eso cuando no era alguna obligación de prefecta de Hermione o alguno de los jugadores de quidditch que buscaban a su capitán.

Habían intentado todos los lugares posibles: en el cuarto de Hermione en la Madriguera, en el de Harry en Grimmauld place, en el cuarto de Buckbeak, en sótanos, desvanes y trasteros, en la sala de los requisitos, en los vestuarios de quidditch, en alguna aula vacía… prácticamente solo les faltaba pedirle a Dumbledore su despacho prestado para tener algo de paz, y aún así seguro que no podrían.

Empezaron a pensar que no estaban destinados a llevar su relación a un plano superior y habían desistido momentáneamente.

Hasta ahora.

Hermione como siempre encontrando la solución a todos los problemas.

- Así que he pensado que aquí, al menos, nadie nos interrumpirá, no creo que a nadie se le ocurra venir a la casa de los Gritos a las diez de la noche, somos los únicos que estamos tan locos.

- Tienes razón, como siempre.

Harry volvió a besarla, lentamente al principio, la rodeó con los brazos y Hermione pasó los suyos alrededor del cuello de su chico. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse a medio camino entre una boca y la otra para terminar ambas en la boca femenina que se ofreció como guarida para ellas en un beso hambriento y suplicante.

El beso se volvió más pasional, más exigente, más erótico, más ardiente… las manos de Harry recorrieron la espalda de Hermione en una caricia suave por encima de la tela.

Las manos de Hermione se sujetaron con fuerza a la nuca de Harry, enredando los dedos con su pelo azabache alborotándolo aún más.

Harry fue avanzando poco a poco, arrastrando a Hermione consigo hasta que no puedo seguir avanzando ya que ella había topado con la mesa que había justo tras ella; sin pensarlo dos veces, la cogió por la cintura y la elevó sentándola en la mesa. Como acto más instintivo que consciente, Hermione separó las piernas permitiéndole a Harry colocarse entre ellas y le aprisionó envolviéndolo con ellas y no permitiéndole escapar.

Sonrieron entre el beso, parecía que por fin tenían suerte, parecía que por fin podrían hacer el amor.

Las manos de Harry dejaron la espalda de Hermione para dirigirse al frente y empezar a desabotonar la camisa, botón a botón, lentamente, mientras sus labios abandonaban la boca ardiente, palpitante e hinchada de Hermione para marcar un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su hombro, haciendo que la chica tuviera que arquear la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mayor acceso.

Harry descubrió, con asombro y deleite, que Hermione no llevaba sujetador debajo de esa enorme camisa, y lo descubrió cuando bajo la camisa por uno de su hombros para poder besar esa zona que había descubierto, después de tantas veces, que a él le encantaba y a ella la volvía loca. Con el movimiento que hizo Harry para bajarle la camisa, golpeó sin querer una de las velas que estaban en la mesa tirándola al suelo, pero, ocupado como estaba besando a su chica, no se dio cuenta, como tampoco lo hizo ella hasta que un olor a quemado le llegó a las fosas nasales.

Muy a su pesar, Hermione se separó de Harry que la miró extrañado, inmediatamente se giró para ver si había alguien en la puerta, pero en cuanto recuperó un poco de cordura y autocontrol, también notó el leve olor a quemado que de repente había llenado la habitación.

- ¿Qué es ese olor? – preguntó Harry con la voz ronca.

- Parece que se está quemando algo, pero no se donde… - Hermione se bajó de la mesa y se abrochó un par de botones para no perder la camisa, pero no fue lo suficiente como para que no resbalara por uno de sus hombros dejándolo al descubierto y mostrándole a Harry parte de esos encantos que todavía no había tenido el placer de conocer y descubrir al completo.

Harry tuvo que respirar hondo para no abalanzarse sobre Hermione y ayudarla a buscar de donde venía ese olor a quemado.

Segundos después Hermione pareció detectar de donde venía el olor, ya que volteó la mesa y rápidamente fue a buscar su varita que se encontraba en una de las sillas medio rotas junto con el resto de su ropa, volvió a acercarse a la mesa y pronunciando un hechizo, apagó el pequeño fuego que había provocado la vela al caer en la madera y cerca de la raída alfombra.

- Parece que golpeamos una vela y al caer encendió la alfombra, por suerte lo detectamos a tiempo. – Hermione le sonrió y regresó a la silla a dejar su varita. De regreso, y todavía no sabe como, tropezó y no se dio de bruces contra el suelo porque Harry fue más rápido de reflejos que si hubiera visto la snitch en ese momento y la cogió al vuelo. – Gracias, parece que estamos destinados a no poder hacer el amor. – Dijo ella en un tono frustrado y triste.

- Eso no es cierto, solo estamos teniendo más problemas de lo habitual, pero vamos a lograr solucionarlos. Vamos a apagar todas las velas y todo lo que pueda provocar un incendio y seguiremos donde nos habíamos quedado.

Él intentaba parecer optimista para que ella no se sintiera tan mal, pero en el fondo se sentía igual, parecía que jamás podría estar con la mujer que más amaba en este mundo y demostrarle, de mil formas distintas todo lo que sentía por ella, pero en el momento en que vio a Hermione apagar la última vela y mirarle con mirada triste, se prometió a si mismo, que no iba a dejar que nada más estropeara su primera vez con Hermione, que a la vez era su primera vez con una chica, al igual que ella; después de tantos intentos fallidos habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre el asunto y sabían que querían que su primera vez fuera juntos y Harry se prometió que de esa noche no pasaba, aunque tuviera que utilizar un gira tiempo para evitar todas esas desgracias, pero no dejaría que Hermione se sintiera mal por eso y se sintiera decepcionada, después de lo mucho que se había esforzado por hacer parecer a la casa de los gritos un lugar romántico y agradable estar con esa persona especial.

Lentamente se acercó a Hermione por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, mientras besaba su hombro todavía desnudo y su cuello, y le susurraba entre beso y beso.

- Ya veras… esta vez… lo lograremos… no permitiré que nada más lo estropee… quiero hacerte el amor Hermione… quiero hacerte el amor más que nada en este mundo… y te prometo que esta vez todo saldrá bien…

Hermione se giró para mirarlo a los ojos y le sonrió.

- Yo también quiero hacerte el amor Harry, y si me prometes que todo saldrá bien, entonces…. ¿dónde nos habíamos quedado? - la última pregunta la hizo en un tono pícaro que le dio pie a Harry para poder besarla otra vez con la misma pasión que tenían antes de que se declarase el incendio.

Poco a poco recuperaron la pasión y esta vez fue Hermione la que empujaba a Harry a medida que el beso ganaba intensidad. Las manos de la chica tardaron menos de dos segundos en sacar la camisa de Harry del pantalón, desabrocharla y lanzarla lejos de ellos.

Sus dedos recorrieron el pecho de Harry a la vez que lo empujaba en dirección a la cama.

Las manos de Harry tampoco se quedaron inmóviles y terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa que anteriormente habían sido abrochados para evitar que cayera durante la investigación, en cuanto hubo abierto la camisa, paso sus manos por debajo de ella, acariciando la cintura de Hermione a la vez que volvía a besar su cuello y ella llevaba las manos hacia la hebilla del pantalón.

Siguieron retrocediendo hasta que las rodillas de Harry encontraron el borde de la cama y no pudieron seguir su camino y por inercia, ambos cayeron sobre las finas sábanas de seda. Hermione sobre Harry, ambos en posición horizontal.

Hermione empezó a moverse para erguirse y permitir que las manos de Harry que la acariciaban la cintura y la espalda tuvieran mejor acceso a su cuerpo y terminaran de sacarle la camisa cuando de repente…

¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK! ¡CRACK!

Y ambos sintieron como botaban y de golpe se encontraron a ras de suelo, se habían roto, no solo una, si no las cuatro patas de la cama.

- ¡Ouch!

Hermione suspiró, y sentada como estaba a horcajadas sobre Harry apoyó su frente contra la de él.

- Me habían dicho que hacer el amor la primera vez era doloroso pero no creo que se refirieran a esto ¿no? Parece que no lo lograremos nunca…

- Hermione, ¿qué acabo de decirte hace un momento? – preguntó Harry sin despegar su frente de la de Hermione y subiendo las manos por la espalda de la chica en una caricia suave y electrizante.

- Que esta vez todo iba a salir bien y que no permitirías que nada más lo estropease.

Harry se reincorporó sentándose sin despegarse de Hermione a la vez que le sonreía.

- Entonces deja de preocuparte y sigamos donde nos quedamos, a ver… um…. Oh si, iba a quitarte esta estorbosa camisa.

Y sin decir una palabra más, la besó en los labios de una forma más salvaje que antes, pero con el mismo cuidado de siempre, mientras sus manos, que ya había llegado a sus hombros recorriendo la espalda, empujaban la camisa fuera de su lugar y la lanzaban a lo lejos, fuera de su camino.

Y la pasión y el calor volvió a consumirlos cuando las manos de Harry se posaron, con delicadeza sobre los pechos de Hermione y los acariciaron con suavidad y fuerza, una combinación algo extraña pero que Harry logró llevar a cabo.

Hermione seguí intentado desabrochar el pantalón de Harry, cosa que realmente no era sencilla teniendo en cuenta el apasionado beso y las ardientes caricias que el chico le estaba proporcionando en ese momento.

Decidida a terminar su labor, y viendo que en la posición en la que estaban no lo lograría, Hermione cogió a Harry por la nuca y tirándose a si misma hacia un lado se lo llevó con ella dejándolo tumbado encima suyo y atrapado entre sus brazos y sus piernas en una prisión de amor y pasión que Harry agradeció aumentando la intensidad del beso y una de sus manos dejó su pecho para posarse en una de las piernas femeninas y recorrerla con movimientos lentos de arriba abajo, desde el tobillo hasta el borde de la ropa interior, donde acarició la cintura entre la tela y la piel.

Hermione llevó las manos hacia la cintura de Harry y por fin logró desabrochar el pantalón y sacarlo de su lugar separándose solo el momento justo para poder hacerlo. En ese instante ambos se encontraban en igualdad de condiciones.

Los labios de Harry abandonaron los de Hermione y fabricaron un camino de besos pasionales y amorosos desde ellos hasta su pecho, bajó por el cuello y los hombros mientras sus manos acariciaban las piernas de la chica y jugaban con el borde de la tela de su ropa interior.

Los besos fueron bajando hasta el pecho, donde los beso, lamió, acarició y mordisqueó con avidez y locura ardiente, provocando que gemidos incontrolables salieran de la garganta de Hermione que se aferró con fuerza a su espalda mientras se arqueaba hacia atrás.

Las manos de Hermione bajaron por la espalda de Harry haciendo círculos y acariciando toda la piel que podía abarcar en su abrazo. Fue descendiendo hasta que llegó a la cinturilla del bóxer y sin pensarlo metió las manos por dentro de la tela acariciando ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre y pellizcando en algunos momentos indicándole a Harry que eso que acaba de hacer le gustaba mucho o que intensificara su caricia.

Rodaron sobre las finas sábanas blancas y Hermione volvió a quedar sentada sobre Harry que intentó sentarse para poder seguir besando la piel cálida y ardiente de su novia, pero ella se lo impidió empujándolo hacia atrás a la vez que ella se inclinaba hacia delante y lo besaba, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior, para seguidamente llevar sus labios hacia la oreja de Harry y lamer, soplar y besar su lóbulo mientras le susurraba palabras cargadas de amor y Harry se estremecía bajo ella y gemía de placer por tan estimulante caricia mientras las manos de su chica le acariciaban el pecho.

Al igual que él había descubierto que los hombros eran el punto débil de Hermione, ella había descubierto que las orejas eran el de él y a Harry le encantaba que Hermione le mordisqueara el lóbulo de la oreja y después lo besara de esa forma que solo ella sabía hacer.

Los besos de Hermione fueron descendiendo junto con sus manos. Besó la mejilla, los labios, el cuello, el pecho, se entretuvo unos instantes besando y mordiendo los pezones de Harry mientras sus manos jugaban en la cintura del chico con el borde del bóxer, bajándolo de su sitio para acariciar piel para volver a ponerlo en si sitio para disgusto de Harry que gemía en descontento cuando las manos de Hermione abandonaban esa zona y volvían a acariciarle el pecho y ella sonreía.

Hermione volvió a subir sus labios para juntarlos con los de Harry en un beso que superaba en pasión a todos los anteriores y sumergido como estaba en ese beso, Harry no notó como la mano de Hermione que se encontraba en su pecho se movió hacia el sur hasta que la sintió acariciarlo por encima de la tela. La reacción fue inmediata, gimió fuertemente y los hizo rodar sobre la cama una vez más para colocarse sobre Hermione, y sin dejar de besarla, y sin apartar la mano de ella de donde la tenía, él llevó su mano hacia el espacio entre las piernas de su chica para repetir la acción que ella realizaba con él logrando que Hermione gimiera aún más fuerte y se arqueara contra él.

Hermione estaba al borde de sus emociones, como Harry tardara un poco más en actuar se volvería loca, por lo que decidió marcarle el ritmo y el siguiente paso. Sacó las manos de donde las tenía oyendo como Harry se quejaba por tal acción, pero la queja fue interrumpida cuando sintió como Hermione le bajaba los bóxer y los lanzaba a lo lejos.

Era la señal.

Ahora sabía que si que no había nada que los interrumpiera y que ella estaba más que preparada, así que llevó ambas manos a la cintura de Hermione y poco a poco le fue quitando ropa interior dejando a la chica totalmente desnuda y, al mirarla a los ojos, Hermione le sonrió y lo rodeó con los brazos por el cuello y entrelazó las piernas en la espalda de Harry, permitiéndole así mayor acceso e indicándole que lo estaba esperando.

Harry la besó en los labios tierna y pasionalmente mientras se introducía en ella lentamente, para que ambos pudieran sentirlo mejor y pudieran recordar cada sensación descubierta en ese momento. Cuando estuvo totalmente en su interior Hermione ahogó un gemido en medio del beso a la vez que arqueaba la espalda hacia atrás y su cintura se pegaba más a la de Harry, que de momento permanecía inmóvil en su interior disfrutando de las sensaciones recién descubiertas por ambos.

Todavía sin moverse, Harry rompió el beso y mirándola a los ojos habló entre suspiros y gemidos.

- Lo ves… te… lo dije… lo logramos…

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y un "si" ahogado en un gemido cuando él empezó a moverse lentamente en su interior y ella se aferró más a él, haciendo que el escaso espacio entre sus cuerpo fuera inexistente, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que Harry.

El movimiento de sus caderas fue aumentando poco a poco, al ritmo de un compás silencioso que parecía que solo ellos oían y conocían. Un compás que aumentaba el ritmo a cada instante mientras ellos seguían besándose y acariciándose sin parar.

Hermione lamía y besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry mientras que él mordisqueaba y besaba su hombro a la vez que las manos de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos en caricias ardientes, pasionales, eternas…

El ritmo aumentó rápidamente y ambos alcanzaron juntos el cielo gimiendo, abrazándose y gritando el nombre del otro para volver a la tierra y permanecer todavía en el abrazo íntimo que habían construido.

Se separaron lentamente y con pesar y se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, abrazados, mirándose y sonriéndose.

Antes de caer dormidos en un profundo sueño, Hermione fue capaz de decir una última frase.

- Espero que la próxima vez no tengamos tantos problemas. – dijo con una media sonrisa que Harry le correspondió segundos antes de que ambos cayeran dormidos abrazados el uno al otro.

FIN 


End file.
